eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Nights of the Dead
right|thumb|450px|Scarecrow and Jack O'Lanterns in North Qeynos For an alphabetic listing of articles related to this topic, see Category:Nights of the Dead. The Nights of the Dead is the annual Halloween EQ2 Live Event. The Annual Nights of The Dead Festival Nights of the dead is an annual festival in Norrath that runs from around mid October to mid November each year. Aspects of the festival change each year but here are some details that remain the same. *You can trade in Candy Corn to A Nights of the Dead merchant in most major cities for special rewards. *Grabby Gigglegibber will give you Candy Corn in exchange for Candy Treats dropped by monsters. *Gigglegibber Illusionists will cast fun illusions on players so they can scare their friends. The quests vary from year to year but some quests are the same as well. For information on quests check the specific Nights of the Dead year section you are interested in. Nights of the Dead 2014 Nights of the Dead 2014 runs from 10/09/2014 through 11/03/2014. 'New This Year' *'New holiday achievements/Collections!' ** Pumpkin Pulper Achievement: Buy a Pumpkin Bomb (2 candy corns each) from a Nights of the Dead merchant. These bombs can be launched at other PC's upon which several mysterious pumpkins will erupt around that PC. (The pumpkins are very small.) These pumpkins can be gathered and will a) start/earn the achievement and b) spawn a random seasonal collectible in your inventory.There are 4 collections that can be completed in this method: *** Deadly Remnants *** Frightful Fabric *** Crunchy Candied Crickets *** Ghoulish Masks. *** Visit the collector and you will receive 1 random New collection item per collection turned in. The new collection started by these rewards is: The Great Haunt. To receive the final piece of this collection you must continue to pulp pumpkins. You will eventually pick it up. Additionally you will get some rare,random saplings as you continue to pulp pumpkins. ** The Great Haunt: This is a meta-collection of items from other Nights of the Dead collections. (The Jack's Lantern is an ultra-rare item from a pumpkin bomb.) *** Huntsmans Lost Prize from Frightfull Fabric *** Treasures of the Tooth Fairy from Ghoulish Masks *** Raven Remains from Deadly Remnants *** Elmo's Saintly Fire from Crunchy Candied Crickets *** Jack's Lantern - from the Pumpkin Bomb Reward: *** The prefix title "Gravedigger" *** the sufix title "the Gravedigger"'Your choice of two customizable tombstones. *** Etched Cenotaph *** Engraved Cenotaph '''New annual quest this yea'r: * A Dream, By Any Other Name - To get this quest, visit Setri Lur'eth in Nektulos Forest (1087.33, -0.09, -330.17). Pre-requistite - You must finish ** A Nightmarish Illness ** A Nightmarish Return, and * Survive the Night (in Nektulos Forest) (Repeatable annually). ** A Dream, By Any Other Name requires you to "convince a number of spirits scattered across Norrath to let go of this world and pass on to Ethernere." These spirits can be found in unspecified graveyards. Contributor has discovered three of five graveyards that contain an appropriate spirit: ** Thundering Steppes at Fallow Farmlands at -5.12, 2.45, -679.04, 2 different spirits, one of which attacked ** Antonica at Windstalker Highlands Cemetery at -1759.73, -13.46, -750.28 ** Antonica at Evernight Cemetary (-1979.95,9.11,804.76) *** The Thundering Steppes in Coldwind Shores Cemetery at (1,342.53, -2.39, -90.33) *** The Common Lands in the Turmoil Cemetary at (-1296.00,-69.00,339.40) *** The Loping Plains in Somborn Village at approximately (-438.33, 15.11, 64.94). '''Beware: Contributor's group was attacked by one of the spirits and had not mentored down. Any dead members of the group will not get update for the spirit. NOTE: Time of day is important; however, it differs from cemetery to cemetery (or from spirit to spirit?). Contributor was able to revisit a cemetery on the next day for another update. This post needs additional information - location of the remaining 2 locations. Nights of the Dead 2013 Nights of the Dead 2013 runs from 10/15/2013 through 11/11/2013. The Letter All players will receive an in game Letter: ::From:Grabby Gigglegibber ::Subject:Nights of the Dead! :::Boo "Player Name" :::New and returning stuffs to celebrate during Nights of the Dead! Buy costumes or get one of the Gigglegibber cousins to cast an illusion on you! And join us goblins and ghoulies, in your city, but go away from Deekat, Gigglegibber faker! Trap! Instead, visit our haunted house in North Qeynos or West Freeport, or hunt ghosts in Antonica and Commonlands! Help cure-heal a mysterious icky-sick man at the Nektulos Docks. Grab others to help squish the Headless Horseman in Nektulos Forest or the Scarecrow King in Antonica. And no forget to squish creepy crawlies and bump-night things for special treats. They be to craft items! Me tummy rumble for all candy-treats cept candy corn. Icky! So, you come to me with any Nights of the Dead treats and I give you candy corns. Deal? Yay! ::Grabby Gigglegibber Treat Trader New This Year *New holiday achievements! **Closet Full of Skeletons -- Craft a mix of Nights of the Dead bone-themed house items **Tricky Treats -- Cook up a mix of Nights of the Dead decorations and treats. **Ghost Hunter Extraordinaire -- Complete the Ghost Hunter competition in both Antonica and Commonlands. ** Nights of the Dead Devotee -- Complete all of the Nights of the Dead quests (replaces the quest that in previous years started with a coin received in the mail) *The Headless Horseman Epic X2 Event in Nektulos Forest has been updated (including his loot)! *Illusions/Costumes **New illusions added to the Gigglegibber Goblin unpredictable illusion costume. **New costume illusions available from holiday merchants. *New house items sold by Nights of the Dead Merchant. *New holiday recipe book Celebrations of the Dead VI available from holiday merchants Returning Quests, Some New Rewards *Ghost Hunter race competition in Antonica and Commonlands (Repeatable) – Replaces Trick-or-Treating from prior years. New reward choice: Cursed Scarecrow Mask * Hedge Hollow (in Nektulos Forest and The Hedge Hollow) ** A Nightmarish Illness ** A Nightmarish Return (Repeatable) – New reward choice: Seeping Shadow ** Train to Zone! (Repeatable daily) – New reward choice: Crow Plushie (This one doesn't cause zombie infestations in your house) * Survive the Night (in Nektulos Forest) (Repeatable annually) - New reward choices: Bone Bludgeoner or Voodoo Plushie * Haunted Mansion (picked up from NPC in the starting cities, and leading to Loping Plains) ** This won't end well... (Repeatable annually) – New reward choice: skeletal prowler ** There Will Be Ghosts (Repeatable) – New reward choice: Ghoulish Gravestone ** They won't miss it... * McQuibble's Farm (in Antonica) ** Petrified Pumpkin Pies ** McQuibble's Mystery ** Scary Scarecrows ** The Troubling Truth (Repeatable annually) – New reward choice: Scarecrow King Mask * The Haunted House (in North Qeynos or West Freeport) ** The Haunting (Repeatable daily) – New reward choice: Haunted Tombstone * Guide Quest ** My Creepy Catalog Returning Collection * The Hedge Hollow Collection Crafting Materials The following crafting resources are dropped from spooky-type creatures, even grey ones. They are required for Night of the Dead recipes. Summary Previous Years NotD Festivals This Section maintains the previous years information for those interested in how the event worked in the past. Some of the quests and activities listed below are no longer a part of the Annual Nights of the Dead Festival. Nights of the Dead 2012 Night of the Dead 2012 ran from midnight 10/11/2012 through midnight 11/7/2012. New in 2012: * Voidspirit Unicorn mount (one of many unicorns to be released) * Nights of the Dead Bat Cordon house decoration * Nights of the Dead Pitchfork Cordon house decoration * Skull Hood appearance item * jack-o-lantern pet (from Nights of the Dead Devotee) * Gigglegibber Goblin unpredictable illusion costume * costume illusions available from holiday merchants * bristly spinner (from The Haunting) * Ghoulish Night Banner (from This won't end well...) * carrion beetle (from There Will Be Ghosts) * Hollow Banner of the Hedge (from A Nightmarish Return) * Scare Crow & Cave Spider plushies (from Train to Zone! * Moldering Mummy Wrap armor set (from Survive the Night) * Celebrations of the Dead V recipe book * Ghost Hunting race in Antonica and the Commonlands Nights of the Dead 2011 Nights of the Dead 2011 started at midnight US/Pacific time on 10/13/2011 and ran until midnight US/Pacific time on 11/7/2011. New for 2011: * New Plague Cloud mount! Additional rewards from old quests: * Rattlin' Bones Candy Dish (From Nights of the Dead Devotee) * Asylum's Chandelier (From A Nightmarish Return) * Troll Zombie Plushie (From Train to Zone!) * Somborn Double Lightpost (From This won't end well...) * emerald cave bat (From There Will Be Ghosts) * Destroyed Scarecrow Plushie (From The Troubling Truth) * a Bone Sculpture (From The Troubling Truth) * Condemned Prisoner (From The Troubling Truth) New quests: * Survive the Night (in Nektulos Forest) Returning quests: * Nights of the Dead Devotee * Hedge Hollow (in Nektulos Forest and The Hedge Hollow) Be prepared to do around 30 non Halloween quests to earn trust before you can do the quests below. ** A Nightmarish Illness ** A Nightmarish Return ** Train to Zone! * Haunted Mansion (picked up from NPC in the starting cities, and leading to Loping Plains) ** This won't end well... ** There Will Be Ghosts ** They won't miss it... * McQuibble's Farm (in Antonica) ** Petrified Pumpkin Pies ** McQuibble's Mystery ** Scary Scarecrows ** The Troubling Truth * The Haunted House (in North Qeynos or West Freeport) ** The Haunting * Guide Quest ** My Creepy Catalog Returning collection: * The Hedge Hollow Collection New crafting recipe: * Celebrations of the Dead IV Returning recipes: * Celebrations of the Dead * Celebrations of the Dead II * Celebrations of the Dead III * Notes on special mirrors Nights of the Dead 2010 New for 2010: *Be sure to visit New Halas as they join in the celebration this year. *Show your holiday spirit with the new Nights of the Dead Devotee quest and get the dish on its cool reward. *New rewards for many of the returning Nights of the Dead events. *Check out the new costume illusions, a new recipe book and new house items available from Nights of the Dead merchants. *The Headless Horseman is back and tougher than ever, and he's carrying some new loot in his pack. *Wandering through Nektulos Forest might provide some spooky fun, too! *New crafting recipes, Celebrations of the Dead III, are available from the Nights of the Dead Merchant. Nights of the Dead 2010 will end November 8th, 2010 @ 11:59pm PST. Nights of the Dead 2009 Explore the Hedge Hollow maze: # A Nightmarish Illness starting in Nektulos Forest at the docks. # A Nightmarish Return New collection: * The Hedge Hollow Collection New encounter: * The Headless Horseman New costume illusions: * Baleful Scarecrow * Fresh Zombie * Headless Huntsman * Human Ghost * Orc Ghost * Rabid Werewolf Additional rewards from old quests: * a snarling werewolf mask * Ghoulish Night Tapestry * Wispy Vampiric Mirror * Notes on special mirrors New Lore and Legend book in Haunted Mansion: * Destroy All Vampires! - Lore and Legend: Vampire New items in Loping Plains: *Have a lost necklace from the Hedge Hollow in your inventory and collect a cube in Somborn Village at (on the floor behind Havras "Hack" Scutter) **a blanket of fog **screeching noise box **A Foggifier De-Foggififer 5000 New crafting recipe: * Celebrations of the Dead II New illusions from Gigglegibber Illusionists Nights of the Dead 2008 Explore the Haunted Mansion: # This won't end well... - Start with Freid Deekat in West Freeport, Neriak and Gorowyn, or Skeer Deekat in North Qeynos and Kelethin # There Will Be Ghosts # They won't miss it... New NPCs: *a Gigglegibber Illusionist *a Nights of the Dead merchant New crafting recipe: *Celebrations of the Dead Nights of the Dead 2005 - 2007 In North Qeynos or West Freeport you can: * Go trick or treating with the Gigglegibbers * Explore the Haunted House In Antonica you can: * Solve the mystery of McQuibble's Farm and save Ponchy's pies! **Petrified Pumpkin Pies (25) **McQuibble's Mystery (25) **Scary Scarecrows (25) **The Troubling Truth (25) fr:La nuit des morts Category:Live Events